tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Night of Blood
The Night of Blood refers to a fateful night in Yamato during which the Dreadlords of the four demon hordes and their closest minions betrayed the fifth, Central Horde, and disposed of its Dreadlord Ronove Thanadar. After this betrayal the targeted Dreadlord Ronove went missing, and each of the four hordes absorbed the now vulnerable Central Horde into their respective hordes. Background After news spread that the fifth archdemon Omaroch d'Zarnagon had defected in the aftermath of the Cataclysm and was now opposing his kin and aiding humans, his Central Horde suffered a severe morale loss. Omaroch's loyal Dreadlord Ronove Thanadar did his best to keep the horde together and swore to wait for his master's return. However, Ronove was shocked by his master's betrayal, not understanding why Omaroch hadn't taken him with him and had instead abandoned the horde. The leaders of the four other hordes realized that they could use Omaroch's betrayal and the Central Horde's weakened state to their advantage and grow stronger by absorbing the remnants of the Central Horde into their respective hordes. Each horde sent its Dreadlord and Dreadlady as well as some of their closest minions to meet with Omaroch's still loyal Dreadlord Ronove and dispose of him. Events The trap was set near Yamato's capital Kageshima when Dreadlord Leraje Thanadar approached Ronove on a nearby cliff during a dark and stormy night. The two were close friends and brothers, and Ronove realized too late what was about to transpire when a dozen powerful demons, including Dreadlords and Dreadladies of the four hordes, appeared and attacked. Iblis al-Djinn, Gin'vel, Nina Heeate L'andariel and Vassago were among the attackers. Ronove was very powerful and put up quite a fight, though. He was, after all, the Dreadlord of the most powerful demon horde in Yamato. During the battle he slew many high-level demons and even injured Dreadlady Gin'vel. However, in the end it was Leraje who eventually dealt the decisive blow, and the betrayed Ronove's heavily wounded body plummeted into the raging sea below. The body was never found and it was assumed Ronove had sunk into the depths of the sea and perished. Aftermath The weakened and confused Central Horde was decimated not long after its Dreadlord, the last person holding it together, had gone missing. The four hordes absorbed the remnants of the fifth horde into their respective hordes, thus erasing the last traces of Omaroch's followers from the soil of Yamato. The Night of Blood also had other grave ramifications. Dreadly Gin'vel of the Southern Horde, whom Ronove had injured during the assassination attempt, was severely weakened and hurried to her home in order to rejuvenate her battered body. However, Dreadlady Nina Heeate L'andariel of the Eastern Horde used Gin'vel's weakened state to her advantage and ambushed her. In the resulting clash Nina slew Gin'vel and took her identity and shape in order to infiltrate the Southern Horde from within. This would later help Nina take over the Southern Horde and pave way for her sister Vaetris L'andariel's rise to power. However, unbeknownst to the demons Ronove had survived the seemingly fatal fall into the sea and was picked up by the Grey Cult who put him in a slave galley. Ronove had lost his memories, and it would take time for him to regain his memories of his past life and the betrayal of his kin. See also *Gin'vel *Iblis al-Djinn *Leraje Thanadar *Nina Heeate L'andariel *Omaroch d'Zarnagon *Ronove Thanadar *Vassago Category:Events Category:Third Age Category:Yamato